


It’s Best For Me, It’s Best For You

by mattepigment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Leonie is their daughter, Dilf Felix, Exes, F/M, Milf Annette, also, and horny but just not yet, lmao?, there’s really no angst here it’s all post divorce and they’re cool, theyre 46+ here, theyre divorced but they’re friends still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: “Would it make you feel better if I come over and blow your back out?”“Yes, actually,” and if there’s anything Felix misses the most it’s how easily Annette bounces (ha) off of him (ha!). She kept up with his snarky remarks and was able to match his energy tenfold. They’re better as friends, though. The thought used to make him so insanely bitter but now he thinks it with a sort of nostalgic fondness.Annette and Felix have a daughter that they’ve successfully co-parented for the past six years. Recently, they’ve started hooking up again.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	It’s Best For Me, It’s Best For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.
> 
> -I wrote the first chapter in like 8 hours. And it honestly may reflect that LMAO  
> -surprise (or not) twas also written on my phone so it mayyyy not be the best. I’m honestly just having fun writing stuff on my phone, letting it ferment in my notes app, and then rereading it and posting it here. And sometimes you guys like it too ! I love that. I’m thankful for any interaction I get on my silly little fics that I create with my silly little mind. It means a lot and gives me the confidence to post more 😆☺️  
> -I said this all just to say a) this ain’t beta’d LMAO and b) I have a demon netteflix fic I’m slowly ironing out . Hopefully I can post it soon :’) amongst the literal 10 other fics I’ve got on that godforsaken app . there’s a dimavain one that I’m trying to finish. A double onlyfans netteflix. I hate it here [my mind] psssshhhhh . I’m no writer so it seriously takes skill for me to be able to get something coherent posted.  
> -rated M for this chapter, there will be smut in ch 2 just bc of who I am as a person .  
> -thinking of making this a multi chaptered hub of little snippets of ex wife ex husband shenanigans . no specific order or timeline between each chapter either besides 1&2 might even branch out to other Annette and Felix pairings bc hello . They’re divorced in this and have no plans in getting back together romantically 😔 just sexually. They can have fun with other people they’re grown 🗣
> 
> slight tw for a character coming out but not really ? It’s a completely healthy and safe experience and environment for everyone involved though but i wanted to give a heads up just in case it potentially caught anyone off guard.
> 
> Fic title from Over Now by The Weeknd & Calvin Harris

  
_Pick up order from boutique around 4:15. Leave as soon as possible because traffic is going to be a fucking Bitch and Lysie’s shop is thirty minutes across town going both ways._

_ Pick up Leonie from volleyball practice around 5. Or try to depending on traffic. _

Annette leans her elbow against the windowsill of her car and idly taps her fingers against her steering wheel. 

_ Drop Leonie off at her friend’s house for the sleepover. And don’t freak out about it being a school night sleep over. Leonie is such a smart and responsible kid! Also don’t freak out about this friend actually being Leonie’s girlfriend. Maybe freak out about what they might do? And maybe cry into a glass of wine because your daughter doesn’t feel comfortable coming out to you just yet. Was it something you said? Are you homophobic? Oh my god. Of course not, you like women too.  _

_... Ooooh. Leonie doesn’t know that. You haven’t told her about Mercie or Ingrid or Edelgard or Dorothea. A girlfriend for each year at college before you met her dad. Leonie, sweet sweet Leonie, only knows about your ten year marriage to Felix before the divorce happened. Ah.  _

Annette lightly pushes on the gas once the light turns green. She gets about fifty feet before getting stopped by bumper to bumper traffic again. She huffs out and checks her digital wrist watch. It blinks 4:36 back at her. Her order from Lysithea’s shop is sitting in her work bag in a sleek, matte white box and is wrapped in an electric purple ribbon. Everything’s sitting on the driver’s side backseat floor or else Annette would do the universal weird protective mom arm thing in front of it the entire drive if she put her purse in the passenger seat. She prays to God that Leonie won’t crush her bag when she haphazardly throws her sports bag into the car. 

Speaking of Leonie.

_ Okay so play it cool when Leonie gets in the car. Ask about her day on the way to the store to pick up some snacks for her sleepover. Maybe ask her if she knows about safe sex? Uh! Or maybe don’t do that. You would have been  mortified if your mom tried to give you the Talk any time you went over someone’s house. But this is your daughter, hello? Your baby! It’s your responsibility to teach her how to be responsible!  _

_ Aha. Speaking of responsible. Maybe you should also tell her that you and her dad are ‘reconnecting’ again after six years. Or starting to. Of course leave out some of the more... adult details. But maybe you should finally tell her. Or maybe she already knows and just doesn’t care? Ooh, or maybe she’s just waiting for you to bring it up. Like you are with her and her girlfriend.  _

A car behind Annette honks their horn once. Then two, three times. It gets annoying enough for Annette to look in her rear view mirror with a scowl. Okay,  jackass , let’s slowly drive ten feet before having to stop. So sorry for the inconvenience. Have a horrible day.

Annette fiddles with the radio once her car’s stopped.

_ Does Leonie-Pony know you would CRAWL to every corner of the Earth for her? Walk through fire, snow, wind, rain, dust, & hail storms? If anyone sees you and a bear fighting to the death in the woods, tell them to H E L PT H EB E A R. You have Leonie for the rest of the week before you and Felix do your regular joint custody trade off. Maybe before you send her off this Sunday you guys can do a mommy daughter baking activity? You and your mom did it all the time growing up and when you drive up to visit her Leonie tags along sometimes and seems to love helping Grandma Audrey in the kitchen. _

_If you bring up your idea now Leonie-Pony would probably roll her eyes and say it’s lame before reluctantly agreeing to do it but you’ve seen her lovely Instagram pictures and posts of your guy’s finished creations. So. In your mind you’d like to think that she enjoys those times you two spend together? God. Why’s this so Nerve Wracking. Can she just let you know if she’s gay or not._

Annette gets caught up over how exactly she can bring up identity and sexuality with her daughter over measuring out flour and kneading bread. During the time she spent making a mental bread itinerary, traffic had magically lightened up and she miraculously pulled up into her daughter’s school parking lot just in time to see her daughter’s fiery red head come barreling out of one of the building’s double doors.

Annette’s unlocked the doors just in time for one of her daughter’s infamously chaotic door swings. One of these days she’s going to completely unhinge the hunk of metal and she’s going to be driving around with a door missing off of her poor little Sonata.

“Mom!”

“Hey, Pumpkin,” Annette says fondly. She cranes her body backwards and luckily moves her bag out of the landing zone of Leonie’s backpack and dufflebag. She watches as her daughter closes the door and penguin walks to the passenger door, opens it like a normal person (thankfully), before throwing her body down into the seat with the groan of a middle aged man that works a nine to five in an anti-union state. “Wha- what happened to your thighs!”

Leonie’s thighs have bags of ice taped to them. Her daughter just looks down at her lap with a shrug before moving to start buckling herself in. “Ah, we did muscle training with the football team down in the weight room so I’m super sore. Coach sent me to the health center and they gave me these bad boys!” Annette laughs along with her daughter when she taps at her two lovely additions like they’re drums. “And instructions on how to stretch later tonight and how to apply some KT tape. Fun times.”

“Ah, okay. How did practice go?” Annette asks, shifting gears to start pulling out of the parking lot.

“It went okay! We have a few more weeks of practice before the season officially starts. I’m so excited. I convinced Bernie to try out this season since we played together back in middle school and she’s tiny but? She’s an absolute Beast on the court! Like a. Tiny... volleyball assassin or somethin’. And she’s so quiet and shy so it shocked everyone but not me. I know what my Bernie’s capable of! She couldn’t come to practice today but she’ll be there tomorrow and Thursday.”

By that point they’re already on the streets and on their way to the store so Annette has to keep herself from swerving into the other lane. 

Her Bernie? Her Bernie!

Bernie’s the nickname for Leonie’s lovely childhood friend Bernadetta. Always a timid little thing but super kind and sweet every time she comes over. Manners through the roof and she loves to help Annette bake cookies. Annette remembers having to apologize to a few parents when Leonie was younger because her daughter would get in trouble ... physically defending a teary eyed Bernadetta from some terribly rude bullies. Annette would gently tell Leonie that she can’t put her hands on other people which would just infuriate her tiny child because it wouldn’t make sense since people would put their hands on Bernie! And then Felix would ruffle Leonie’s hair and tell her to aim for the bellybutton next time. 

Annette blinks away that memory before it spirals any further.

“Oh, that sounds like a good time,” Annette says, hopefully not missing too many beats. She checks her left blind spot before turning on her signal and merging over. “What’s this about your... Bernie?”

“Hm?” Leonie responds, occupied by whatever her thumbs are tapping away at on her phone. “Oh,she just wasn’t feeling like being around everyone today so she went home after classes.”

Annette licks her lips and wiggles around in her seat. Five minutes before they get to the store. Maybe this can wait? Maybe it’s not the right time? What if-

“Is she your girlfriend?” Annette blurts out. She’s gripping her steering wheel so tightly she think the damned thing might break off. So much for easing into the conversation, good job! Is she being dramatic? God, her daughter’s gonna hate her.

“Um,” Leonie says, looking up from her phone. The car comes to a stop at a red light so the two of them have nothing better to do than to look at one another. Leonie looks confused. “Yeah... ? For, like, six months now. Tonight’s our half year anniversary so I,” a fond laugh leaves Leonie’s chest and Annette’s heart warms at the sound and the sight of her daughter being happy, “I suggested we make beaded bracelets and rings and watch movies. Bernie said she’s gonna paint me something. I am so bad with art and since she’s so talented I just wanted to do something with crafts that’s easy enough for both of us to do and it could be a sweet memory that... Um. Mom, the light’s green.”

Annette has never pushed on the gas so hard in her life.

“Your girlfriend!” She blurts out.

“Yeah?” Leonie agrees, laughing.

“I had no idea.”

Leonie’s silent for a bit. “Uh? Really?”

Annette nods. And eventually verbalizes her response. “Yeah... no clue.”

“Oh! I probably forgot to, um, tell you? Because I figured you knew anyways. I talk about her a lot and she comes over a lot. To uh. Hang out.”

Annette’s not dumb. She’s had enough relationships to know what  _hanging out_ entails. “Okay Pony, tread lightly there.”

Leonie sputters. “Mom! Ew! No, we just. Bernadetta’s really shy so we just uh. Cuddle. And talk and sometimes kiss. Sometimes! She gets so nervous it makes me nervous and wanna pass out. And we hold hands which I like the most. Ohhhh.” She pauses, sucking in a hiss of breath. “Oh yeah. I hate this. This was easier to talk to dad about.”

Now  that  almost makes Annette slam on the breaks.

“Your dad knew before me?!”

“Ma’am, eyes on the ROAD!”

Annette complies, rights herself in her seat and tries to learn how to deal with the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her daughter doesn’t trust her? Didn’t feel comfortable coming to her with this? 

As if sensing her mental turmoil, her daughter cuts in. “Mom, I thought you knew! Dad figured it out the third day he caught me talking to Bernie on the phone. You know how he says he doesn’t wanna come off stuffy and smothering like papa Rodo but he literally could not wait to get the info out of me when the call was over.”

Annette could cry. Tears of joy, probably. Still, her knee bounces nervously. “Why do you call your granddad that.”

Leonie shrugs her shoulders and puts her palms face up as if to say  _ I Don’t Know _ _._ “I think it’s funny. And so does dad, haha.”

This is blowing Annette’s mind. It took Felix an entire year to realize that Annette even liked him and she literally had to climb into his lap to make it known. Courtesy of two glasses of wine and weeks of frustration on her end but he luckily got the point. So the fact that he was able to somehow figure out that their daughter had a girlfriend? Without being told? And even before Annette? 

Earth shattering.

And the bastard kept it from her!

Annette pulls into the store parking lot with seemingly new 20/20 vision. The horizons are clearer. She can hear the sun’s chill and see the wind’s warmth. “Well. I’m happy for you and Bernie. I think she’s really sweet and kind and good for you- AHT, I get to say that because I’m your mother.” Leonie snaps her mouth shut. “I. Um.” She shifts the car into park before looking at her daughter.

Ah... her sweet, gentle, loving, heart-too-big-for-this-earth daughter who stares back at her with an amused smile. Still in her practice uniform and with a sweat band that pushes her shitty self cut (her own words) haircut out of her face. Annette feels her heart ache and start to burst at the seams. How can she be sixteen already? It feels like last month she was babbling for milk and learning how to sit up by herself. Maybe crying because the toilet scared her two year old self just three days ago. And maybe stomping her feet about wanting to protect Bernadetta with her two front teeth barely starting to grow in just yesterday. 

“I... will admit that I recently figured it out this past month. And I apologize if you were giving me cues over the past... however long and I just didn’t pick up on them. But what’s more important is that you know that I support you-“

“D’aw, Mom.”

“-And that! I support you,” Annette stresses, “and that I just want you to be safe and happy with whoever you end up with. You’re a good kid. Anyone would be happy to have you in their life, I know I sure am.” She won’t speak for her ex-husband but she knows Felix feels the same way, too.

“Mom!” Leonie whines, pouts, crosses her arms over her chest. “Are you really gonna make me cry in a WinCo parking lot?”

“We gotta make a deal. If you cry? I for sure will cry.” 

“Spit and shake on it,” Leonie jokes and Annette just scrunches her nose at her daughter. Fraldarius bloodline was always known for completely knocking out the mother’s genes but Leonie surprised everyone when she popped out with a scraggly tuft of hair just as red as Annette’s and when her skin started developing ten times as many freckles as she had. The way she talks though? Definitely Felix’s kid. Through and through.

Annette locks the car door once they’re both out and slings an arm around her daughter’s waist. Smelly teenagers. She hopes she hugs her girlfriend (!!) after taking a shower. Leonie limps and walks stiffly, thankful for her mom’s help. “Y’know,” Annette starts.

“Here we go,” Leonie groans.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to make bread this weekend with me before going to your father’s. And then I was going to try to weasel your girlfriend confirmation out of you that way.”

“Mom!” Leonie sighs. “First off, hell yes- except I wanna try to make the noodles off of Kung Fu Panda. There’s a video by this guy named Babish on YouTube. Let me pull it up, we need radishes and chili oil and stuff for the soup.” Annette schools her face- she did not expect this to turn into an actual shopping trip but it sounds fun enough. “And secondly I seriously thought you knew so we would just have had the same conversation but like. Later.”

“No, no, I knew I just didn’t know if you wanted me to know. I had a crisis in the car and thought  _ you _ thought I was homophobic.”

This gets Leonie to chortle loud enough that it disrupts another family getting a cart. “Ha! Mom, I. You’re so.” Her daughter snorts. “Heehee,” she’s cracking up now. Annette feels a little silly. She’s always taught her daughter that she would love her unconditionally. “I do admit I could have told you a bit sooner. You just made it such a... I don’t know how to say it. Uh. There’s a lot of people who feel like they need to come out? And say who they are. And what they are. And there’s some people who hide it because of the environment they live in.” They slowly make their way over to the pasta aisle.

“And I. Aha. That’s never been the case for me and I’m really glad? You and dad have always shown me that you both would love me no matter what. So I never really felt the urge to wanna... come out?” Leonie stops, detours to the chip section. “I honestly don’t even know what... like I know I like girls and boys. So maybe I’m bisexual? But I don’t know. And with you and dad I’ve never felt the need to put a, uh. Concrete. Definite label on anything I am. Because I could tell you guys that I’m this thing,” she pauses, picks up a bag of chips before chucking it into the cart. Honey BBQ. “And you guys would be like great. And I think that’s really cool. Because I have friends that don’t feel like they can be that way around their parents and it makes me really. It’s awful. So. Uh.” She clears her throat and Annette blinks as fast as she can. Teary eyed in the potato chip aisle. Her heels clack against the tiled floor as she pushes the cart to match her daughter’s easy pace.

“So if you think I was hiding it from you because I was afraid of, like, rejection or something. No. No way! I wasn’t hiding it at all. From you or from dad or from anybody. Because of you and dad it’s just always been my Normal so I didn’t think needing to say anything would have been necessary. Aha... oh man.” Annette doesn’t comment on how Leonie walks ahead of her for a few moments. “I pray to  God  that made sense because I never want to talk about that again for a while.”

“Pumpkin, it made every bit of sense in the world,” Annette choked out. “Okay. We can talk about it in the future whenever you’re ready. But we’re definitely having _The Talk_ before I drop you off. Wanna give me that Babish video?”

Leonie exhales the world’s most relieved sigh Annette’s ever heard before passing her mother her phone.

And because the two of them are an actual disaster when it comes to shopping, they spend way too much time at the store. Leonie doesn’t get dropped off at Bernie’s house until around seven o’clock. The girl had been worried that Leonie decided to flake on her so Annette willingly posed in front of their devastatingly full shopping cart like the Cool Mom she is for a quick pic for Leonie to send to Bernie. 

Annette has texts of her own to answer to by the time she gets herself home.

“I am,” Annette says as she balances her phone between her ear and shoulder. She’ll need to make about three trips back and forth in order to bring in all of the groceries. “I’m so sorry, Fe. Leonie and I were talking and we were at WinCo-“, an exasperated sigh crackles out on the other end, “and you know how I am about couponing and deals.”

“That I do,” comes Felix’s reply. “Should I cancel the reservation? It’s in forty-five minutes. You know how I am about being late.”

“That I do!”, Annette mocks, laughing at Felix’s huff on the other line. “Yeah, go ahead and cancel. Shit, I’m so sorry. Leonie and I finally talked about her having a girlfriend which, thanks for the tip on that by the way.”

“Aha!” Felix says on his end. He’s already working on getting their dinner reservation canceled. He just needs to text Ashe and say  _ sorry sorry sorry SO SORRY _ a million times and promise to attend one of his expensive ass master classes. Texts sent, he reclines back on his sofa before propping his feet up on his coffee table. “That’s strange. Last week you liked my tip a _lot,_ if my memory’s not failing me .”

He outright laughs at the groan Annette makes. “So bad, so so bad!”, she chastises. “Hope you don’t hit on all the hot singles with those lines. And don’t change the subject!”

Felix stares out at the city skyline through the floor to ceiling glass of his suite. “What was the subject.”

“Leonie’s girlfriend! Which you didn’t tell me about.”

Felix tsks his teeth and goes to his kitchen to pour himself a glass of liquor. Or maybe wine. “Not my place to tell.”

“Felix, she’s our daughter.”

Felix stays silent while he pours himself a glass of cheap moscato. He does a sip test- tastes like fruity, flat sprite. He reaches over to the bottle of Crown Royal sitting in one of his displays. Maybe this’ll spruce it up a bit. “Nettie, I had to figure it out myself because I overheard her giggling and calling somebody baby on the phone. Eugh,” he scoffs, looking down at the horrid concoction he made. “Did we talk like that? I hope not.”

“Young love!” Annette croons over the line. “Probably more in private.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely more in private.”

Annette bares her teeth like an angry chihuahua even though Felix can’t see. God. The divorce had been clean and easy with them wanting nothing but the best for their daughter so they were able to split on good terms. It’s been six years of “ _Hey, dropping Lonny off soo_ n ” or “ _ hey, coming to pick pumpkin up soon _ ” or “ _hey, I’m gonna be out of town for the week so I can’t have lonny _ _until next week_ ”  or “ _ hey, pumpkin and I are staying up at my moms for a bit more to wait out the snow storms, might be a couple more days before we get back, will keep in touch _ ”. They respect each other’s boundaries, communicate when necessary, and stand on common ground called  _ Keep Leonie Pinelli Fraldarius Happy _ .

It’s a plan that’s literally soundproof and hasn’t led either of them astray. Their daughter is comfortable with the co-parenting situation she was unfortunately thrusted into back in elementary school and she actually doesn’t mind switching between the city view of her dad’s suite and the quaint little suburban neighborhood her mom lives in every other three weeks. Leonie has said on multiple occasions that she prefers how her parents interact now that she’s older. They seem to work better separate than together.  


( _ The first time Annette heard her daughter say this she took an hour long shower and spent fifty of those minutes bawling her eyes out and muffling her noises into her washcloth. That had been almost two years after the divorce and she couldn’t tell if she was relieved that her daughter seemed to finally be adjusting to her new life or if she herself was still affected by having to split from someone she once thought was the love of her life. _ )

Except, uh. 

In recent months they’ve probably broken all ex-wife-ex-husband codes known to man and have started going to one another for, what Lysithea ever so eloquently calls, scheduled booty calls.

It’s fun. Easy. No strings attached type of fun. They know what each other likes, what buttons to press (or undo), how to talk to one another in more heated moments. Annette’s suffered through her armful of failed tinder dates over the past six years and it’s just made the whole getting to know someone thing at her age so god damn tiring. Felix feels the same way, too! She met him when she was twenty four, started going out with him at twenty five, married him at twenty nine, had a baby at thirty, and had gotten divorced at thirty nine. She’s so, so tired of awkward pre-stage talking because she’s quite literally experienced multiple stages past the girlfriend stage. It had gotten to the point where she’d set her bio on those dating apps to  _ Please don’t bother if you do not know what you want .  _

It had been so relieving to just text Felix one day and ask if she could come over for sex that she felt herself melt into a puddle when he agreed. Felix had made his enthusiasm well known and within an hour’s time Annette had her face down in one of his pillows.

That had been about three months ago and since then they’ve made hookups a regular thing that sometimes happen up to three times a week. Annette can’t even feel bad about rebounding to her ex husband because Felix is genuinely a nice person to talk to and be around. He just so happens to be an ex that’s really... really _really_ good at making her feel good. Annette just feels bad about keeping this from Leonie but she’s forty-six? And as much as she wants to deny it her ex-husband is still as stupidly handsome as he was when they first met. He keeps his hair chin length nowadays and leaves half of it pushed back into a bun. And he’s graying a little bit so it’s like a bunch of cloudy lines cutting through a midnight black sky on the top of his head. Or something poetic like that. And his crow’s feet are sickeningly, devastatingly handsome. He smiles a lot more now than he did when he was younger. Annette thanks God every time she sees him and he hasn’t grown the same tragic facial hair as his dad. Though, because he’s Felix, he’d probably figure out some way to make even that work.

“Well, Leonie’s spending the night at Bernie’s so I have the house all to my lonesome. What ever shall I do?” Annette dramatically bemoans. She’s leaning against her kitchen island, dreading putting away her bags of groceries. She flexes her toes after having tortured them in heels for the past three hours.

“Hm, sounds like you’re in a pickle,” Felix responds. “Me? Aha,” he snorts, “I’ve got a date with my spiked strawberry moscato and the hot thirty-something year old babe that updated his onlyfans just... thirteen minutes ago?” Felix lifts his phone from his ear and takes a look at the notification from  _ SJG0605 _ . He tsks his teeth before putting his phone back to his ear. “Needless to say, I’m gonna be occupied for the rest of the evening.”

Annette doesn’t even remember her thirties. “You’re such an ass sometimes. That was a very clear invitation. How can you even spike a drink that’s already alcoholic? This is why we broke up.” 

They’re at a point in their friendship? Where they can jokingly throw this in one another’s face without there being any hurt feelings. Felix himself thought he too had married his soulmate and was just as crushed by the divorce. But now he and Annie are the masters of co-parenting and have the coolest daughter ever and are absolutely Crushing it. It’s cool to think your kid’s cool, right? And Crushing It is still a thing people say, no? Sometimes Felix feels like his old man when he thinks about his child. A corny and senile old bat. 

Felix simply laughs into his drink.

“Would it make you feel better if I come over and blow your back out?”

“Yes, actually,” and if there’s anything Felix misses the most it’s how easily Annette bounces (ha) off of him ( _ha_!). She kept up with his snarky remarks and was able to match his energy tenfold. They’re better as friends, though. The thought used to make him so insanely bitter but now he thinks it with a sort of nostalgic fondness. “And then you gotta make a test batch of Kung Fu Panda noodles with me.”

“Oh?”

“Long story,” Annette offers as the explanation and, yeah, that’s also why they broke up.

Okay. “Cool,” Felix says instead. He gets up to set his glass down in the sink. “I’ll be over in like an hour...? I’ve got a few last minute emails to send off for tonight and then you’ve got me for the rest of the night.”

“Smashing. Lysithea’s got a new design up in her shop so I ordered the new set and I need you to tell me how it looks.”

Felix sucks his teeth. His hot ex wife modeling lingerie? Willingly? For Him?? He needs another shitty drink. “Uh, great on the floor probably.”

Annette closes her eyes, slowly counts to ten. And then counts down from twenty. Inhale, hold, exhale. The flowery field she envisions is three times better than the memories of being able to file taxes with a marital status. “See you at eight, whore.”

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe I roughly based this off of the one marriage that has ruined marriages for me (my own parents). I won’t get into the specifics because 🤮 but the premise here is really just two people who work better platonically & sexually than romantically & sexually.
> 
> and yes . I made Sylvain 30 somethin yrs old with a bangin onlyfans . Felix dms him on Twitter like show hole and Sylvain says you know the price 😚 and Felix willingly tips him two hundred dollars every single time 
> 
> n e ways thank u for reading :’] I make no promises on when ch 2 will be posted ehe


End file.
